Dia D
by MlleAngieB
Summary: 1942 – O exercito alemão nazista avança sem nenhuma derrota – A missão especial começa nos arredores de Londres para o Tenente-coronal Gregory House e a Capitã Allison Cameron, e nada sugeriria que aquilo seria algo mais que o comum... Para os dois. -AU-
1. Reconhecimento

**Notas:**

Infelizmente, Titio Shore é dono deles, apenas brinco com o Tempo.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

**Reconhecimento**

**.  
**

**.  
**

O Major James A. Wilson, do glorioso Exército dos Estados Unidos da América, apresentava-se no QG dos Aliados Pela Libertação da Europa, em Londres.

Sentado, esperando ser chamado, notou a folha do calendário que marcava: 24 de novembro de 1942. Ele brincava com seu quepe para gastar o tempo ocioso e ouvia um ritmo sem fim de máquinas de escrever barulhentas, e gritos de uma divisão para outra.

Todos queriam o fim daquela guerra.

Uma moça lhe faz sinal para que a seguisse e obedece sem discutir. Entrou na sala do General-de-brigada Vogler e recebeu de suas mãos um envelope grande e pesado. Ficou na indecisão de aceita-lo ou cumprimentá-lo antes. Mas percebeu que aqueles são tempos inseguros, nos quais até a hierarquia e etiqueta militares estão afrouxadas.

- Major, este material está sob sua proteção agora, o praça vai levá-lo ao acampamento aqui nos arredores, onde você deverá entregá-lo a Coronel Cuddy, ele saberá o que fazer com as novas ordens.

- Permissão para falar, General.

O homem que acabava de acender um charuto, olhou-o com curiosidade.

- Mas ela é uma mulher, não é?

- Quem?

- General Cuddy?

- Sim... Por que?

- Por...

- Você não se sente a vontade de levar ordens dela? Nem eu ficaria...

- Não...-e o Major fez uma cara de assustado-...Não é isso que eu quis dizer... É que o senhor a chamou de 'ele"...

- Não... Não chamei...

Um mal estar fica na sala.

- Desculpe-me, Senhor, compreendi mal...

- É que você está chegando agora no campo, certo? – e pegou a papelada do homem a sua frente que jazia em sua mesa por alguns dias-...Estava em casa sem preocupações maiores, assistindo TV e tomando uma coca-cola...Você tem que se aprumar logo! Esses erros podem lhe custar a vida! – e ele apontou a mão com o charuto quase acertando a cara do comandado.

- Senhor, não acontecerá mais.

Ele ficou ali esperando por novas ordens, enquanto um grupo de oficiais adentrava com um mapa e vários papeis avulsos. O comandante, ao vê-lo ali parado, fez sinal de dispensa com as mãos sem paciência com o recém chegado, mais uma pergunta desnecessária, iria fuzilá-lo por idiotice.

.

Ao chegar ao acampamento, Wilson parou de rezar. Ele nunca pensou que uma distancia tão curta pudesse ameaçar tanto sua vida assim. Os alemães não estavam de brincadeira que fariam da Inglaterra uma terra fantasma. Bombas desciam do céu sem parar ou avisar. Os gritos das pessoas eram escutados pelos campos. Todos corriam, escondiam-se, choravam.

Não estava mais em casa vendo Rim-tim-tim combater o mal e comendo torta de maça da sua mãe. O Comandante estava certo, tinha que mudar o set de sua mente. Detalhes podiam lhe custar a vida, devia saber que brigas comprar.

- Mais você só pode ser retardado!

Uma voz familiar lhe tirou das considerações sobre seu presente.

- Quando te falei nas cartas "fique longe da Europa, estão fazendo fumaça dos judeus" que merda você não entendeu?

- É bom te ver também, House...- o major viu o amigo se aproximar ainda mais e lhe dar um abraço.

- É bom te ver também Jimmy... Mas você continua sendo um filha da mãe de um retardado. Pelo menos trouxe algum cigarro, latas de doce, carne defumada...? Nada?...E ainda é um burro. Mataria por uma sardinha agora.

- Não disse que não trouxe nada! Porém desconfio que você não merece nada.

- Ah... Cala a boca! Continuo sendo Tenente-coronel, ainda mando aqui. -ele riu e os dois seguiram para junto das edificações.

- Muito trabalho? Vi muita coisa apenas no caminho daqui.

- Se o mundo não acabar até o final desta guerra, não acaba mais. Você não viu nada ainda. O trabalho no hospital tem sido esgotador, nesse momento, nem sei mais onde colocar a próxima leva de feridos.

- Tenho que falar com a Coronel Cuddy.

- Ahh... Boa sorte... Só não me peça para te seguir... Se ela me enxergar, acho que terei que lutar no lado dos japas...

- Você continua o mesmo - e aquela amizade familiar o fez sentir menos perdido ali.

- E por que você não continuou o mesmo a ajudar com a guerra lá de casa, como te aconselhei?!

- E perder toda esta aventura? Não.

- Você se divorciou de novo, não foi?

- Sim –respondeu envergonhado.

- É, também preferiria vir pra Guerra que aguentar mais uma ex-mulher no mesmo solo.

- Obrigada, pelo apoio... Agora onde posso achar a Coronel?

- Ali...-apontou para uma construção maior- ...É só seguir o cheiro de enxofre...

- House... Ela foi a 1ª Coronel mulher da costa leste... Mais respeito...

- Wilson.. Sei que você tem uma queda por mulheres no comando, porém, isso é com você e suas pensões alimentícias atrasadas...

- Ok. E de resto tudo bem?

- Tirando esse sotaque abominável que tenho que aturar aqui? _Piece of cake._

Quando o amigo se afastou, o Tenente-coronel gritou.

- Ah... E o Vogler já está a sétimo palmos do chão, aquele miserável?!

O Major Wilson apenas deu uma risada e se afastou.

.

A autoridade continuava lendo o informe e Wilson tentava não parecer tão nervoso.

- Algum problema Major? Você está suando...

- Não, senhora. Apenas a mudança climática.

- Certo... As suas ordens são: Assumir o posto do Tenente-Coronel Gregory House no hospital militar e continuar com os serviços de atendimento. Quando sair, mande o pilantra vir falar comigo. Não tenho tempo de brincar de gato/rato com ele agora, é algo urgente a ser realizado e ele partirá logo.

- House... Uma missão? A senhora diz... Fora daqui? É seguro?!

- Major Wilson, você sabe que não posso discutir a missao com o senhor. Por favor, cumpra suas ordens. E sim, espero que seja seguro, as ordens não são minhas. Se fossem, ele estaria costurando botões em Nova Deli.

- Entendido, senhora – e luta pra não rir da sugestão.

Este bate continência ao se levantar e ela responde, percebendo que o Major se perde olhando uma Estrela de Davi na parede.

- Não são bons tempos...

Ele concorda com olhar e parti com uma sensação estranha, como se já tivesse ouvido as mesmas palavras dela em algum sonho. Balança a cabeça ao sair do centro de informações, e lembra-se de que tem coisas mais importantes a fazer.

.

A conversa já durava horas, e a Coronel Cuddy estava perdendo a paciência com o Tenente-Coronel.

- E como eles são espertos, colocar um elemento que nem pode correr em uma missão suicida em pleno lugar de disputa... Ohh...Vamos ganhar a Guerra! GO USA! – dizia com desdém.

- Tenente-Coronel, estas são suas ordens. E mais uma palavra, e você irá pra prisão por insubordinação.

- Somente confirme que isso não foi ideia sua para se livrar de mim?

- Devo confessar que queria ter tido está idéia antes. Digamos, no dia que você chegou aqui. Mas seus serviços excepcionais médicos são necessários, assim como seu conhecimento no francês e alemão. Você estará em uma missão secreta e especial, na qual não se espera que você tenha que correr como já disse, se tudo der certo... Seus documentos, disfarces, contatos estão prontos. E você não estará sozinho, um companheiro de farda lhe fará par, ajudará na extração dos prisioneiros em questão. Essa pessoa conhece o campo, já fez o reconhecimento da França Ocupada antes.

- Entendo que meus predicativos me tornem único... Mas ir pra França agora? E quem será meu par nesta missão?

- Estou aguardando você se acalmar para ordenar que ela entre...

-"Ela"... humm...Você podia ter mencionado isso antes.

A Coronel sorriu. Seria uma missão suicida com certeza. Tomou o telefone e mandou a entrada da agente.

Uma jovem loira fardada, usando um batom vermelho que coincidiam com a cor de suas unhas, entrou na sala. O cabelo estava preso como a moda ditava e o exercito permitia, a saia oliva batia nos joelhos e os saltos não eram mais altos que o padrão.

O queixo de House caiu.

- Capitã Allison Cameron se apresentando, senhora. – e a jovem bateu respeito pela classe.

- _Hello Legs! -_ foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer com uma voz de coiote.

A capitã olhou para seu galanteador com curiosidade, pouco a vontade. Ambos fizeram um certo reconhecimento. E não sonhavam o quanto isso seria importante mais tarde.

.

.


	2. Estratégia

**Capitulo 2**

**Estratégia**

**.**

.

- Por fim você chegou! E chegou bem na hora de ocupar o lugar de "Moe"...Porque ali temos o "Curly Taub" e o "Larry Kutner"! – e o médico apontou com a bengala para outros dois oficiais.

- House...Você poderia gritar menos...

- Sim, e eles poderiam ser menos idiotas. Mas o céu não é feito de algodão-dece. Então...Boa-sorte!

- Certo... Passe-me a situação da ala.

- Farei, quando aqueles dois apagarem as chamas.

- Que chamas?

- ...3..2..1... Aquelas...

E uma bola de fogo surgiu do galão do anestésico, junto dos tenentes patetas.

- _Oh boy...-_foi tudo que Wilson pode dizer.

.

- Não conseguiu ficar longe de mim? – a capitã disse no meio de um sorriso.

- Não acredito que você veio parar aqui tambem!- o major respondeu surpreso.

- Destacado para o hospital aqui mesmo?

- Sim, acabei de sair para tomar um ar... E você?

- Missão fora...

- Sozinha?

- Não, com o Tenente-coronel House, você conhece? – não o deixou nem responder- ...Pois tive o desprivilégio de encontrá-lo hoje... Ahh..Vontade de colocar uma granada nas entranhas dele e observar o espetáculo comendo pipoca.

- É, ele é o meu melhor amigo de longo tempo.

- Ok, retiro as pipocas em respeito a nossa amizade.

- Quanto atenciosa, madame! –eles riram-..Mas você sabe que ele é o melhor em diagnósticos com medicina de guerra. Pondere esse ponto, ninguém é perfeito.

- Eu sei, por isso aceitei a missão.

- Calma, você sabia que era com ele...antes?

- Sim, fui eu que insisti no nome dele.

Wilson a olhou desconfiado.

- Você está bem?- ele disse- Porque isso prova que ou você é sado- masoquista ou está seriamente psicologicamente desiquilibrada...

- Você que está louco! Eu insisti no nome dele, pela mesma razão que você lembrou-me: ele é o melhor! E não quero que a minha missão corra o risco de falhar por menos. E estava reclamando antes, pois não tinha idéia de o quanto irritante. Achei que exageravam apenas.

- Não, tudo verdade e pior com os anos...

- Senhores...- uma voz feminina falou com autoridade.

- Senhora – ambos disseram batendo respeito.

- Descansar... Preciso que o Major esvazie 20 leitos até às 16h. Acabei de ser avisada que receberemos mais homens do front... Casos sérios de queimaduras e 6 amputações que podem ter piorado com a viajem. Poderemos ter baixa, mas eu confio em você.

- Cla...cla-claro...

- Eu posso ajudar até...

- Não capitã, até essa hora, quero você e seu comparsa fora dos meus domínios. Estamos apenas esperando o avião estar abastecido para que vocês saiam. Por isso, quero todos em suas posiçoes. Já passei as orientações para o House, fale com ele... E estejam prontos até o avião estar em condições.

- Sim, senhora.

Cuddy saiu, deixando um certo vazio na conversa. Cameron observou para Wilson que ainda olhava a Coronel seguir seu caminho.

-"Você está bem?"...-ela imitou a voz do amigo.

- Não comece... Não desvie o assunto de você...

- Pelo menos não gaguejo ao falar com House...- ela riu.

- Eu não gaguejei...

- "Cla..Cla-claro..."...-ria mais ainda-...Sempre soube que era mais que admiração...

- Cala a boca!...-riu junto.

Ficaram ali mais uns minutos lembrando-se de mais algumas anedotas da época que serviram juntos no deserto do Arizona.

-Venha, te ajudo um pouco no hospital...

- Cameron, você tem outras ordens...

- Por favor, Wilson...Eu preciso ver muito sangue e fazer algo de útil antes de encontrar com o Tenente – Coronel de novo... Se não, não respondo por mim...

- Ok...Venha.. Não quero responder a uma corte marcial depois...-deixou um leve sorriso para a amiga.

.

A jovem capita não notou, mas ele ficou a absorvê-la. No fim, eles não iriam numa missão juntos? Pelo menos, ele saberia que tipo de médica ela era... E conseqüentemente, algumas pistas para com que tipo de pessoa, ele lidaria. Quando um oficial passava, ele pedia informações para quais decisões ela tinha optado para o paciente, que tipo de remédios escolhera, se os procedimentos mais invasivos eram suas primeiras opções.

Nota: ela perdia muito tempo com cada paciente. Serviria melhor a Cruz Vermelha que o Exercito Americano. Bem podia vê-la usando alguma foto de Florence Nightingale, na sua cabeceira. Se bem que ela ia gritar que tinha um diploma médico e não era apenas uma enfermeira na Criméia.

Suturava um paciente, quando resolveu intervir no caso dela. Se Cuddy aparecesse, ambos estavam em apuros, já que nenhum deveria ainda estar em serviço na ala. E isso foi algo que teve que anotar do perfil dela. Ele gostou. Além das belas pernas.

- Dra, este paciente não pode esperar mais. Você não está em um hospital, chique em New Jersey, podendo se dar o luxo de aprender. Ser médica, numa guerra, é feita de decisões rápidas...E Deus queira sábias...

A médica se surpreendeu com a interrupção, ainda mais sendo quem era o sujeito dela.

- Eu posso salvar a perna dele...

- Não, não pode... Nem a santa Penicilina deu jeito... E mesmo q tenhamos mais estoque delas, agora, que os Fritz de lá. Nada de desperdícios. Florey&Chain nos matariam!

Ele se aproximou do soldado.

- Você terá que aprender a usar uma dessas... – e ele mostrou a bengala- ...Ultimas palavras para sua perna direita?

- Por favor, Doutor..Não..não corte ainda...A Dra. disse que eu tinha chance...

- A Dra. quis dourar a pílula demais... E você, senhorita, venha me ajudar...-viu a cara de contrição dela- ...Pegue a serra e veja se ainda temos algo de anestésico...

Pedia ajuda para algumas enfermeiras próximas, que logo começaram a amarrar o paciente e um pano torcido foi posto na boca dele.

- Morda bem...

- Dr. House...- Cameron sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o perder um pouco a atenção com isso-...o anestésico não é suficiente...

- Peça para o Tenente Kutner pegar no meu escritório um pouco de wisky... Ahh..Capitã..Não me venha com estes olhos de Quaker. Pegue a maldita bebida, antes que ele desmaie de dor no meu do procedimento.

Para aqueles acostumados com belas enfermeiras e médicos, em suas roupas brancas impecáveis, com hospitais cheirando pinho, a medicina dentro dos combates destruía tudo aquilo. Não havia pontos simetricamente dados, nem decisões consultadas com esmero. Tudo era cru. Era imediato. Era instantâneo e por sorte, sábio. Ou por Deus.

Muito do que se havia conseguido na I Guerra em salvar vidas, havia revolucionado a medicina após o conflito. A cirurgia plástica havia percorrido becos sem saída e achado a glória das futilidades anos mais tarde. Tenente Taub bem sabia, recuperando os rostos de soldados um ano e no outro de suas mulheres, as quais nunca haviam pisado numa batalha antes.

House era cauteloso como sempre tinha sido sua vida toda, não se acomodava como os outros médicos, era esse seu diferencial. Sabia que mesmo a medicina a passos largos, a industria da morte caminhava ainda mais rápido. Maiores que suas especialidades médicas, era suas especialidades em como funcionavam as novas armas; tanques substituíam cavalos, já tinha visto o estrago que as metralhadoras faziam em seus homens. A MG34 era o pesadelo de qualquer um.

Cameron ficou até o fim, mesmo quando atingiram o osso do soldado e este parecia sucumbir a dor. Ela se afastou um pouco, o suor lhe cobria a testa. O tenente-coronel passou e lhe deu uma pequena dose de wisky.

- Beba...-ela refutou com a mão-...Você vai precisar para recuperar sua cor..

Bebeu num trago, olhando fixo para seu oponente que bebia junto. Ele tinha uma pasta nas mãos, que foi aberta e um passaporte Frances foi entregue a ela.

Agora entendia porque do oferecimento da bebida, ali constava que ela era casada com um certo Lord Laurie, que pelo olhar de House... Bem, podia apostar que conhecia bem seu marido já.

- Esse não era o plano...

- Como você sabe qual era o plano?

- Bem, posso ser hierarquicamente inferior ao senhor, porem tenho mais experiência nesta guerra em campo. E estive a par desta missão desde o começo. Não seriamos um casal...

- Pois bem, os planos mudaram, "querida".

Ela o olhou tão intensamente que ele pode jurar que aquela missão lhe custaria mais que ele pretendia oferecer.

- Pois bem, irei querer todas as obrigações matrimoniais cumpridas, "querido".

Nota: ele não esperava aquela resposta. E não se lembrava qual tinha sido a ultima mulher a colocá-lo numa situação, na qual não sabia o que fazer. A reação foi mais impulsiva que pensada.

House comprimiu seus lábios aos dela, comprimiu seu corpo ao dela. Sentiu como, timidamente, ela acompanhou o beijo... Permitiu sua língua explorar a boca dela e um arfar dos corpos foi necessário.

- Sem problemas, baby...- e ele deu uma piscadela e a deixou ali, com as mãos nos lábios, não acreditando no que ocorrera.

Ela permanecia em silêncio quando ouviu perto de si:

- "Cla..Cla-claro"...

Aparentemente, uma testemunha não muito discreta tinha presenciado o evento.

Ela se virou.

- Cala boca!

Mas o amigo não conseguia parar de rir.

- _Oh boy_...-foi tudo que Wilson pode dizer.

Definitivamente, ele não estava morrendo de tédio ali. Pena que aqueles dois estavam partindo.

.


	3. Invasao

**Cap. 3 **

**Invasão **

Eles estavam no bimotor, lado a lado, o casal esperava o sinal para pular. Não estavam a sós desta vez, um batalhão desceria antes que eles.

Mas enquanto isso, os soldados não tiravam os olhos da loira, a única mulher da aeronave no momento. Porém o que mais irritava o Tenente-coronel era a maneira como ela não se incomodava com aqueles coiotes. Ela conversava animadamente com um, declinava cigarro de outro, e continuava ali, em seu esplendor para aquela cambada de marmanjo ficar babando.

Pensando obscenidades sobre ela, como ele mesmo pensava.

Os solavancos do avião fizeram-na agarrar uma correntinha, escondida em seu pescoço, e sussurrar algo. Ele achou interessante aquele gesto, e uma ótima forma de vingar-se dela... daquele medo...

- Pedindo à Deus ajuda? – ele gritou zombando-....

Ela se aproximou mais dele pra responder, o barulho do avião era ensurdecedor.

- Não acredito em Deus...- ela lhe disse em uma distancia perigosa pra ambos e então ele percebeu uma aliança pendurada na correntinha...

O q ele ia dizer? ...Q a juventude estava lhe surpreendendo... Uma mulher q não acredita em Deus e ainda fala isso em voz alta?...Bravo!... Mesmo quase na metade do século XX, não deixava de ser uma posição incomum e....atraente....Ainda mais para aquela jovem com cara de anjo...Mesmo um anjo aparentemente casado...

Ela viu quando o seu inquisidor, tocou com força a sua própria coxa... Ela sabia q era um ferimento da ultima Grande Guerra, todos sabiam seu modo heróico naquela batalha e seu orgulho das condecorações ganhas. E, da vergonha de ser um aleijado. Seu tempo atendendo em campo tinha acabado, e ele estava confinado aos hospitais agora. Assim como todos sabiam q ele fazia serviço do ópio para aliviar qualquer coisa q lhe perseguisse. E os médicos eram condescendentes por seu passado.

- Você está bem? ..- ela o olhou com um cuidado carinhoso q o pegou desprevenido-..

- Melhor impossível.... – ele falou sem tirar os olhos dela-...

- Eu posso fazer algo? ...

- Já que você mencionou... – e ele rezou ali mesmo para uma turbulência que lhe desse o clichê dela em seu colo-... Dizem q um beijo em um soldado ferido pode curar tudo...

House deu uma piscada maliciosa.

- Em teus sonhos... – ela riu, não importasse que o ultimo beijo ainda lhe causasse arrepios-...

- Assim sendo, o próximo serei eu a negar-lhe a dádiva, é uma promessa...

- Ademais... Estamos em uma missão, Coronel..

- Uma razão favorável, Capitã... Para o bem dela, e a glória do nosso país.. – falou em voz celestial-... É bom q a senhorita seja convincente como minha esposa... Por isso, temos q treinar.. Simples...

O sinal tocou. Não o deles ainda, contudo interrompeu a todos. E a fila de soldados se fez, a porta foi aberta.. Uma rajada de vento gelado percorreu o ambiente.

Uma corrente de ar que trazia o cheiro da morte e das perdas. A perda da humanidade era uma.

O soldado posterior conferia o pára-quedas do companheiro da frente. O oficial na porta dava gritos de animação para cada qual abraçar sua sorte e se perder no céu escuro, esperando chegar vivo ao chão. E assim, cai um... E o próximo...E o próximo....

Desacreditando os civis, a coisa mais vergonhosa para um soldado não é perder uma batalha. É morrer sem disparar sua arma. Nem ao menos chegar à luta. E muitos dos que invadiam os céus do inimigo tinha esse destino.

Eram mortos como pássaros pelos ataques antiaéreos, pelos espiões esperando nos locais de encontro, pela defesa do inimigo sem nada poder fazer. Como pássaros indefesos. E caiam no chão como tais, sem vida e sem glória.

House viu o escuro ser cortado por tiros em direção ao avião deles, ao pular... Quando a vez deles chegou, o barulho das bombas que caiam nas proximidades era preocupante.

Porém, deviam continuar.

Ele aguardou, em terra, sua companheira de missão. Ela não apareceu. Nem nos próximos 5 minutos esperados.

Buscou a direção q ele tinha visto-a pousar. E não precisou procurar muito ao vê-la caída na grama. Por sorte o campo não era aberto. Eles tinham certa segurança.

Ela estava desacordada.

- Capitã...- ele chamou a 1ª vez-... Alisson... – Na 2ª e ele sentiu o pulso dela-...

- Você não devia estar aqui.. – ela disse finalmente e ele já estava junto do corpo dela-... Devia estar no local no encontro.. Nosso contato vai chegar e ninguém estará lá...

A voz dela era apenas um fio.

- Cale a boca... – ele percebia a mão dela sobre o ferimento no abdômen- .. Não sou teu marido agora? .."Na saúde e nos ferimentos de guerra" deve estar lá nos nossos votos...

Ela tentou sorrir, mas ele via como ela estava pálida.

- Eu tentei ir.. Mas.. Acho que foi pior do que eu, primeiramente, previ....

- Claro que você tentou... –ele abria o macacão dela pra poder ver melhor o ferimento-... Você perdeu bastante sangue.. Foi isso... Ok... Vou dar um jeito nisso...

Ele tirou seu macacão, ficando com as roupas civis, rasgou um pedaço para servir como uma bandagem e estancar a hemorragia com sucesso. Por sorte, ela estava bem protegida e o corpo preservava a temperatura. Ele a abraço por um momento para ter certeza.

Cameron o olhava com intensidade e aproximou o rosto ao seu.

- "O q você está fazendo?"

A médica não se melindrou com a pergunta dele.

- "Isso pode ser excitante pra você" ...- ele contiuou-...

Mas se calou quando sentiu as mãos dela recortando sua face. Sentiu como os lábios dela tocaram os seus, pedindo permissão e invadindo depois sem pudor. Ele respondeu com o mesmo ímpeto.

Um barulho trouxe ambos à realidade bélica.

Pode se ouvir uma arma sendo engatilhada.

House tinha quase certeza que tinha sido ele. E Cameron estava próxima dele.

- "Gutten tag, Freulein Eva"

- " Gutten tag, Herr Adolfo"

As senhas tinham sido trocadas. Senhas sem imaginação nenhuma, mas não dava de exigir nada numa situação como aquela.

- Vocês estão fora do local... – a luz era quase inexistente-... Por sorte, eu os achei.. pelo seu para-queda e ...

- Você acha q eu me interesso no q você está falando...?...

- Esta tudo bem? ... – ele percebeu o outro vulto ao lado da voz masculina-....

- Você acha q se estivesse tudo bem, estaríamos no lugar errado e com minha companheira quase morta... ?

O contato tomou a capitã nos braços e os levou para fora da linha de combate. Sentindo desde já que conhecia melhor do que queria aquela sobrevivente.

Cameron descasava em uma cama. Haviam conseguido chegar a salvos no 1º esconderijo perto de Paris. Os dois homens conversavam, na sala, sobre as próximas medidas.

- O senhor compreendeu que não poderei ficar com vocês esta noite? Tenho assuntos a resolver com a _Résistance_ ... Entre eles, o percurso seguro para vocês até Paris. Mas amanha voltarei, para buscá-los. Não fure os blackouts das janelas e tudo ficará bem. Em cima do armário há roupas para os dois, fiquem prontos.

- Essa "resistência' em permanecer aqui não tem nada haver com a Capitã Cameron?

- Não entendo aonde o senhor quer chegar com isso....

- Enquanto o senhor me ajudava com os ferimentos dela, percebi a maneira familiar que você a mirava. E nunca me referi a ela, diante do senhor, sem ser por Capitã Cameron...No entanto, o senhor a chamou de Allison ao acaso. O q demonstra um poder psíquico pelo qual os alemães devem tremer ou que vocês já se conhecem... muito bem...

- Já combatemos juntos..

- E?

- E ela foi minha noiva...

- A aliança no pescoço dela é sua então? – ele perguntou curioso-..

O médico mais jovem o olhou com certa indignação. Era um homem bonito, corpo atlético, postura aristocrática e voz sedutora. O sotaque denunciava sua procedência.

- Não... É do falecido marido dela.. Ela a usa como proteção..

- Devo confessar que não a imaginava como uma jovem viúva ...

- Não se engane com a aparência frágil dela.. Ela é fantástica.. Entretanto..

- Entretanto...?

- ...ela se fechou em uma bela gaiola de ouro..

- Irei lembrar...

O tenente-coronel preparava-se pra dormir, na cama do outro lado do quarto, quando percebeu q a bela adormecida resolveu acordar.

Ele a ajudou a tomar um pouco de água, e viu como ela estava.

- Você gosta de chamar atenção, não, senhorita? Não podia apenas descer em solo inimigo...Não! Tinha que chegar sangrando...

- Sim, saiu como planejado... Você até quebrou as regras e me resgatou.. Meu herói! – ela riu-...

-...E vejo que você está muito bem.... Já está fazendo piadinha... E não me venha com estes teus expressivos olhos verdes... Já conheci tua fama... De quebrar corações...

- De que você está falando? – ela o observou atentamente-..

- Nosso contato partiu há pouco tempo... Capitão Chase... Alguma recordação em especial?

- Pensei que tivesse alucinado com a presença dele... – ela olhou um pouco confusa-...Por causa do ferimento.... Mas creio que meu passado, pertence apenas a mim... Agora sobre o presente... Você quebrou outra regra: sua promessa... "Você me beijou em resposta"..

- "Não queria que você morresse sem experimentar a sensação. Nenhuma mulher deveria morrer sem experimentar a sensação".

- Nós já nos beijamos...Eu já conhecia "a sensação"... – ela sorriu encarando-o-...

- Não em solo frances... – ele escapou pela tangente- .. E, além disso, eu gosto da frase... Tem seu charme...

- Você não sabe lidar comigo, confesse!

- Não seja convencida... Durma bem agora..E deixe-me descansar também... Não irei te salvar mais.. Depois dessa...

Ela sorriu, ele bem que gostaria de salva-la de novo se ela deixasse.

Ele ficou acordado mais algum quarto de hora, pensando que não se incomodaria se o seu coração fosse o próximo a ser quebrado por aquela mulher. Mas ele mesmo, estava preso em sua própria gaiola. E ela não era nobre como a dela.


	4. Disfarce

**Cap. 4 **

**Disfarce**

Estavam a 15 minutos de Paris, e logo além da curva, fizeram a parada para mudar de locomoção.

Desde o ultimo esconderijo, eles vinham sorrateiramente em um caminhão, acompanhados pelo capitão Chase. Agora iriam incorporar de vez, os seus disfarces.

- Como vocês pertenceram à elite franco-germanica, não fica bem chegar assim. Mesmo retirando os escombros da ultima batalha, as regras sociais são mantidas dentro das 8 pontas de Paris – ele explicou aos recém chegados.

A Capitã estava vestindo um conjunto discreto à Kathrine Hepburn. E o seu par na ilusão podia enganar como Spencer Tracy to be. Ambos estavam protegidos por um casaco longo, mas fino. Material para roupas estava contado.

Um Renault para na frente do casal, e o ex-companheiro, agora chofer abre a porta pra ambos.

House dá um pequena risada.

- Poderia me acostumar a esta vida em um segundo..

Cameron olhou pra cima, pedindo paciência e se sentou ao lado dele, atrás. Ela passou a mão pelo seu ferimento, ato notado pelo seu acompanhante.

- Como ficou a bandagem?

- Acho q ficou boa...

- Eu me ofereci a ajudar... Mas você preferiu o seu ex-.. Não sei se o nosso casamento irá suportar estas coisas..

Ela sorriu.

- Capitão Chase já me viu em trajes sumários.. Prefiro..

- Mas se você tivesse me dito q este era o problema... – e ele olhou pra ela, deixando-o um pouco vermelha-... Mas você se sente bem? - .. ele disse mais seriamente agora-..

- Sim, estou bem.. Obrigada.

Um posto de patrulha fez o carro desacelerar e parar na guarda.

- É ato padrão.. Calma.. Apenas checagem de documentos... – o capitão falou num tom baixo-... _Bonjour, ici son les papiers, monsieur._

O guarda tomou-os e olhou bem para as fotos e os ocupantes do carro.

- Laurie, James; Laurie, Marie... Spencer, Gordon....- Todos concordaram e ele fez uma pausa mais q dramática-.... _Allez-y..._

E a cancela foi levantada.

- Poucos guardas e ainda menos munição.. –ela disse-..

- Eu notei.. E a fiação de comunicação totalmente precária.. – o "marido" complementou.

Agora que eles adentravam pela cidade antiga, o capitão poderia passar mais informações.

- Vocês ficarão perto da École Militaire; na Rive Gauche, junto do Champ de Mars... – Chase falou mais alto para ser ouvido-

- A origem do apartamento é segura? – quis saber o Tenente-coronel..

- Sim.. Sem maiores problemas...

- E haverá mais pessoas conosco por lá? – a capitã perguntou...

- Vocês terão dois empregados nossos..

- Quanto eles sabem?

- Confiáveis e locais. Sabem o suficiente para saber que nada podem falar sobre isso... Qualquer problema, eles podem ajudá-los.

- Como anda a guarnição dentro de Paris? – falou House

- Completa. Eles têm Paris mais que qualquer parte da França.. É como uma jóia na Coroa Nazista.. Mas a_ Résistance_ andou diminuindo a atuação real deles, nos últimos meses.

- E nossa missão será aqui mesmo?

- Capitã, é uma informação que eu ainda não posso repassar...

- Certo... E quando você poderá?

- Hoje a noite, vocês dois tem uma festa nos arredores de Versailles pra comparecer.. Então, passarei o q eu sei.. E a localização precisa dos futuros extraídos será conseguida lá...

House e Cameron se olharam, e esta se dirigiu ao capitão novamente, em dúvida:

- "E o q eu vou vestir?"

Os dois militares estavam com a mesa enfeitada de mapas, plantas do chateau onde seria a festa, estratagemas codificados e o House arrumava a gravata do seu smoking com classe.

- Vocês tem q conseguir entrar por aqui... – e o capitão apontava a localização-... Nesta ala temos o escritório do General da SS Michael Tritter... Pelo nosso espião, temos informações q estão os papeis de localização dos nossos alvos. E a chave permanece sempre no bolso direito superior da farda dele. Religiosamente.

- Ok, eu já entendi.. Já revisamos isso... Já decorei os nomes..

- Nós! – a Capita gritou do final do corredor-...E estou fazendo milagre com a maquiagem!

Ambos homens se olharam em uma cumplicidade masculina pela complicação feminina.

Mas ate o presidente dos EUA teve q voltar atrás e colocar novamente a maquiagem como item essencial durante a guerra, e permitir sua produção. As mulheres estavam nas fabricas, nas casas, nas lojas sem seus maridos, filhos.. ou na guerra sem suas famílias, o mínimo era deixar o batom em paz. Não baixar ainda mais a moral em solo gringo.

Ela apareceu na sala pouco depois. E ela não precisou perguntar se o disfarce estava bom, os queixos caídos dos gentleman e o uivo de lobo de House, respondeu qualquer duvida.

- Não lembro o q eu ia dizer.... Mas com certeza não seria apropriado..- ele complementou-....

Vestia um traje azul safira escuro, com decote em V com pregas na lateral, mangas ¾, e sai godê abaixo dos joelhos, cintura definida, um bolero de rendas azul com fios em prata arrematava o look. Os cabelos estavam soltos, levemente ondulados. Nem podia se desconfiar q a maquiagem tinha sido confeccionada com graxa de botas para os cílios, carvão para os olhos, rosas em álcool para o blush.. Tudo era pura criatividade em tempos difíceis.

- Estou quase pronta.. Consegui me virar com o resto, mas meu ferimento não me permite vestir estas meias de seda.. – ela segurava o par com um olhar desamparado-...

Chase foi na direção dela automaticamente e apenas sentiu o baque em suas costelas quando era tarde para evitar a bengala de House presa na parede.

- Alto la.. grande gafanhoto... Creio q viver nossos disfarces 'e essencial para nossa missão.. E minha persona 'e um Lorde inglês – e ele incorporou o sotaque naquele instante-.. que não ficaria nem um pouco feliz em ver as mãos plebéias do seu chofer nas pernas da sua esposa.. Então.. pode encerar o carro.. e esperar la embaixo... Vá!... –ele fez o gesto pouco preocupado e arrogante com as mãos -...

O australiano apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu as ordens do comando superior, se despedindo da capita com um aceno.

- Espero-os no automóvel ... Milord.. Mas lembrem-se que temos q sair antes do toque de recolher..

House repetiu o gesto com as mãos sem muita paciência.

- Criados... Não se fazem mais servos como antigamente.. Ridícula revolução francesa dos diabos!...- e se aproximou de Cameron tomando as meias-... Querida?

Ela teve q rir daquele teatro. E confessar a si mesma q estava um pouco preocupada com a ajuda que receberia dele.

Sentada no pequeno sofá, observou House se ajoelhar no chão com embaraço. Mordeu o lábio, pensando em impedi-lo. Ele recebeu o pé dela sobre seu joelho e pouco a pouco foi desenrolando aquela seda sobre a pele dela.

- Amanha, nossos ajudantes chegarão, a senhorita poderá me ajudar com isso.. Então.. Você ... –ela mal conseguia falar sentindo as mãos dele acariciando as pernas dela- .. não precisará...

- O prazer 'e todo meu.. –ele disse olhando-a com cobiçar-...Você sabe que algumas mulheres matariam por um par de meias dessas, certo? Elas já estão pintando as pernas para fingi-las...

- Eu..sei.. fazia tempo q não via uma dessas... Mas somos aristocracia, lembra?

- Não sei se irei me acostumar com o fim desta missão... – e ele saboreava cada centímetro da perna dela..-...

Cameron tentou dizer q podia terminar dali, mas seu "ajudante' levantou sua saia sem muito pedir, afastando o tecido das coxas e buscando a cinta para prender a seda. Os dedos dele eram suaves e vagarosos na tarefa. E os olhos dele não a poupavam de olhares agudos contra si.

Ele passou a língua nos lábios. E terminou a 1a parte da tarefa. Ela engoliu a tensão. Percebeu quando o tenente se sentou ao lado dela, e pediu o outro pé. A capita obedeceu, por um lado sabia que para ele não era fácil a ultima posição no chão, pelo seu ferimento. Por outro, arriscar-se-ia para sentir mais uma vez aquele homem tocando-lhe.

Claro, que House já tinha calculado que naquele angulo da perna dela, a saia cairia sem hesitação. Viu quando ela tentou se resguardar mais. Avançou sua sensual tarefa, sentindo a pele delicada dela. Sentindo o seu estomago se comprimir em ansiedade.

- Licença... – ele disse com uma voz rouca, puxando os fios da cinta daquele lado, aproximando-se ainda mais dela-.... Creio.. que ...

O olhar dela o calou. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, esquecendo-se de onde as mãos dele cingiam.

A buzina estridente os trouxe de volta. Eles se recompuseram, as pressas. A jovem passou a mao no seu pescoço procurando abrir um pouco o bolero em busca de ar.

- Criados...- ele disse-... Eu juro que mando este loirinho pra Berlim...

Allison alisou a aliança em seu anular, esperava cumprir seu papel na missão. Mas temia as conseqüências disso.. para ela.. Ela tinha que ser convincente, lembrar-se da missão, lembrar-se que aquele homem diante de si tinha a grande fama de destruir todos em seu caminho. Não era época de ser romântica. Um guerra não era o palco para isso.


	5. Infiltrados

**Cap. 5 **

**Infiltrados**

O chateau ostentava um luxo impensado para uma cidade sitiada. Uma segurança de acordo. Os cachorros faziam seu turno, latindo junto de seus comandos, em um perímetro q não incomodasse a festa no interior da morada, mas afastassem todos aqueles sem a estirpe para estarem ali.

O toque de recolher reforçava o clima de terror e medo.

O casal espião seguiu seu papel, e até o salão principal contaram 95 suásticas e 230 Heil Hitler's. Era uma situação interessante sem dúvida.

O disfarce deles já tinha sido sutilmente ventilado, para não serem hostilizados de começo.. E para despertar o interesse de seus predadores. Eles eram as iscas.

O anfitrião cumprimentou ambos com muito gosto.

- É uma honra recebê-los em meu lar...

- E digamos quanto tempo este chateau está na sua família? – disse House causando um mal estar geral, já q os antigos donos já tinham virado fumaça em Auschwitz-..

Cameron interferiu com uma risada nervosa.

- General Tritter, não de atenção ao meu marido e suas comparações de linhagens.. Ele logo vai contar quantas gerações nosso castelo em Newcastle ...

- Não se preocupe, Milady.. Eu não me ofendi.. – e ele beijou a mão dela com apreço-...Conheço o tom acido dos britânicos.. Lord Laurie..

E os dois cães de briga trocaram cumprimentos hostilmente polidos.

- Você precisava fazer aquilo? – Cameron perguntou furiosa ao chegarem à mesa reservada para eles-... Por que não cantou o hino americano e pedia para ser executado na pista de dança?!!

- Não fui com a cara daquele sujeito.. Coisa de outra vida... Mas você está viva, não está?

- Não graças a você... E agora nosso plano de aproximação ao alvo ficou um pouco complicado.. Graças a você...

- Deixe de reclamar.. Daremos um jeito... Ele não tirou os olhos das tuas pernas...

Um almirante alemão, que ficara muito impressionado com o valor da fortuna do Lord Laurie, veio logo lhes cumprimentar e iniciar um papo sobre os grandes investimentos e construção de Germânia. Ao ver a Condessa passar, ele logo criou o encontro entre os recém chegados.

- Cara Condessa, deixe-me lhe apresentar Lorde e Milady Laurie... Está é a Condessa...

- Stacy?-... House disse se engasgando no vinho-...

Ela o olhou com surpresa e virou-se para Cameron com o mesmo ar. Esta apertava forte o braço de seu comparsa.

- Vejo que vocês já se conhecem e muito bem.. por chamá-la pelo nome... – disse o almirante curioso-...

- Você sabe como é? Alta nobreza é um ovo.. Todos se conhecem ..-ele tentou arrumar-...

- Sim.. Pode-se dizer q o Lord Laurie... – acentuou o titulo- .. é um velho conhecido meu.. Mas não sabia que vossa senhoria tinha se casado... de novo?

- De novo? ... –Cameron deixou escapar baixou para House, mas mantendo o sorriso para a estranha-...

- Sim.. Essa é minha esposa.. – e ele passou o braço pelos ombros da capitã-...milady Marie Laurie.. de familia francesa distinta.. Uma bençao de mulher...

- Posso lhe falar em particular.. Lembra-se daquelas terras em Maiorca...- ela sorria falsamente-...

- Claro, Condessa... Peço licença.. Querida, negócios... – e deu um beijo curto nos lábios dela-..

Os dois se afastaram um pouco da mesa e House atacou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu?! O que você está fazendo aqui?!! E com esta historia ridícula!!!

Cameron observou aquelas duas figuras conversando ao longe enquanto picotava todo o guardanapo de papel de nervosa. Ela procurava por seus pensamentos em ordem e se lembrar que não deveria estar sentindo o ciúme que estava nutrindo. Aquilo não era bom pra alma, ela tentava se convencer. Uma voz a interrompeu:

- A senhorita não deve se preocupar... – o general Tritter acompanhava o olhar dela- .. Ela não é tão encantadora quanto à milady.. – Cameron ficou sem ação-... Seria incomodo convidá-la para uma dança?

- Dançar?.. – ela corou e olhou para House-.. Não creio q meu marido..

- Bem .. ele parece bem "ocupado"... – ela picotou ainda mais o papel-.. E seria apenas para a Milady não ficar sozinha aqui..

Ela observou House segurar o braço da Condessa, e em reflexo, a capitã ofereceu sua mão enluvada em resposta. Tritter sorriu.

Enquanto ambos se aproximavam da pista de dança, de braços dados, as pessoas se afastavam para observar o dono da festa acompanhado da graciosa forasteira.

Ele levantou o braço e o maestro interrompeu a música tocada, concordando com a cabeça e dando novas instruções para a banda.

- Achei que dançaríamos..

- Não, eu pensei em algo mais.. Digamos q na minha juventude, e provavelmente na do seu marido, a dança apropriada na companhia de uma bela mulher.. Não poderia ser outra...

.com/watch?v=Os8uUf7pQac&feature=related

O general aproximou o corpo do dela, mais do que o convencional. A música lacônica e apaixonante ecoou pelo salão. A mão nas costas dela foi firme para que ela o acompanhasse.

- Apenas siga-me... Seu corpo responderá ao resto.. – ele sussurrou no ouvido da dama que apertou mais forte no ombro de seu par-...

Os olhares foram atraídos para aqueles dois corpos deslizando perfeitamente, exalando uma sensualidade própria do ritmo sinfônico. Vez ou outra, ela olhava para o chão um pouco insegura no que fazer.

- Aquela não é sua esposa?!-... Stacy interrompeu a discussão apontando para os dançarinos...-.. Ou ..Não continuará a ser muito em breve se notarmos a sincronia ...- e ela colocou a mão na boca para esconder a surpresa ao ver a perna de Cameron enroscada na coxa do general-...

O queixo de House caiu no mesmo instante que ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo na sua ausência. E como o corpo de sua mulher aprendera a responder aquela cadência. Ela abaixava-se, com uma perna para trás sendo revelada, suas mãos escorrendo pelo peito do General com um sorriso vermelho sagaz nos lábios dela e um tolo nos lábios daquele. Não havia sorriso nos lábios do Tenente-Coronel.

A Condessa segurou House para que este não invadisse o circulo.

- Não faça isso.. Você já está em perigo...

As siluetas se imitavam de forma espelhar, os pés eram antagônicos vez semelhantes. Os giros cobriram o piso. E os olhos de Cameron perceberam o rosto enfurecido do "marido", mas agiram como se nada houvessem notado.

- Não confio no seu marido...Ele esconde algo.. – Cameron engoliu a seco-.. E não me decidi ainda se a senhora o ajuda nisso..

- Vocês estão empatados então. Ele também não confia no senhor. Na sua dedicação ao III Reich.. E creio q dançar Gardel com a esposa dele não irá ajudar..

- Mas a senhora.. Se ele estivesse a fazer algo contra a Alemanha...

As mãos atravessavam o corpo dela e a direcionavam, seu vestido flutuava. O loiro resplandecia. As mãos eram teatrais e sentimentais.

- Não sei –especificamente- do que o senhor fala, mas saiba que eu nunca trairia meu marido.. Mesmo se ele fosse um espião americano ou amigo de judeus.... – ela riu-...

- Creio q a senhora tem razão, seria indelicado da minha parte pedir-lhe isso.. Traições ideológicas conjugais.. Creio q ele já a corrompeu.. Vejo como a senhora o ama pelos seus olhos.. E para isso não há salvação...

O som de martírio declinou o final e ele a jogou para trás em uma pose clássica.

O que se seguiu foram aplausos entusiasmados.. E um House que já se aproximava do casal, agarrando o braço da companheira. Saudando o General com a cabeça e fechando o seu pulso com força.

Olhares de farpas trocados. O Lord saiu com a loira forçosamente de cena.

Eles entraram na 1ª porta, ou melhor, ele a jogou para dentro. Não tinham trocado nenhuma palavra. A sala era grande e os janelões com longas cortinas ampliavam está impressão. Ela se aproximou da estante de livros que cobria a parede oeste.

O fôlego dela estava fora de ritmo pela dança e isso o incomodava ainda mais.

- Essa sua atitude foi totalmente imatura.. – ele começou furioso-... Por que você estava com ciúmes de mim? Eu e a minha ex-mulher não somos da sua conta.. Você não tinha o direito de dançar daquela... maneira.. com o inimigo.. É anti- patriótico!!! O que você buscava? Dar-me o troco? Deixar-me com ciúmes? ... Não conseguiu...

Definitivamente, ela tinha conseguido.

Ela arfava ainda. Ele perdeu a cabeça. Prensou seu corpo ao dela entre Balzac e Laclos.

Levantou os quadris dela, beijando-a com desespero, depositando-a na lapela do móvel e perdendo suas mãos nas coxas dela. Ela o abraçava, enlaçava e cobiçava. Ele brigava com os botões do vestido dela. Sentia o corpo dele roçando no dela. As respirações perderam de vez o controle. As mãos dela se apoderavam da nuca dele, e as unhas lhe causavam deliciosos arrepios.

- Depois pensamos.. em como conseguir.. a chave.. – com esforço ele conseguiu terminar a frase-... Mesmo... que você... –ela o mordia agora-.. tenha comprometido a missão com seus impulsos...

Ela o afastou com o joelho. Olhou muito séria para ele.

- Eu?..- ela revisou a noite-..Você devia saber os milagres que um tango podem fazer...

E tirou do decote uma chave. "A" chave.

- Foi por isso que você dançou com ele? – ele falou incrédulo-...

- Claro.. Por mais o que seria?..- Ela mentiu bem, pulou da lapela, e arrumou-se-.. Creio q términos aqui. O escritório é no segundo piso. Iremos agora, nada mais pode comprometer esta missão.. Não é mesmo? ..

- Claro.. – ele disse distante-.. Não ousaria..

Ela saiu na frente. House pousou os dedos em sua própria boca com um tom de nostalgia, ainda sentindo o gosto dela misturado em si.

Ele estava enganado, ela não o queria. Não como ele a desejava ao menos. Não como ele enlouquecia ao te-la. Amaldiçoada fosse.

Cameron pousava as mãos no estomago. Borboletas o invadiam. Maldito, alem de jogar com ela, ainda a culparia por qualquer erro futuro. Maldito.


	6. Localizaçao

**Cap. 6 **

**Localização **

Eles estavam revirando o lugar, com todo o cuidado e a astucia possíveis e impossíveis.

Ele tomou os papeis na mão sem acreditar onde estavam. Ela se aproximou e retirou da bolsa sua cigarreira. Ela não fumava. E aquilo não era bem uma cigarreira. Ela se posicionou, focalizou e apertou o botão. Ele passava os documentos, os mapas, os dossiês. Ela os registrava.

Um barulho os tirou do trabalho. Eles se olharam com apreensão.

Os passos estavam mais próximos. Registraram as ultimas folhas com pressa.

- MEU DEUS!!! – ela gritou assuntando o seu comparsa.

Os passos se apressaram. Ele pensou que a juventude podia ser a explicação de ela ter perdido a compostura. Ele abriu a boca.

- Entre no jogo .. – ela sussurrou enquanto guardava as provas no seu lugar de origem.

Ele a olhou procurando palavras.

- MEU DEUS!!COMO VOCE OUSA!!... – e ela agarrou o relógio da mesa e esperou.

A maçaneta foi girada. Ela atirou o objeto que se espatifou contra a madeira maciça.

Ela agarrou o vaso Ming e ficou em posição de ataque contra o Tenente Coronel.

- EU ERREI DESTA VEZ, MAS NÃO ERRAREI DESTA.. SE VOCE ME CHAMAR NOVAMENTE DE...

House entendeu. Ele entrou no jogo.

- EU?!!... VOCE É UMA MERETRIZ DE BAIXO .. SUA... COMO.... DANÇANDO COM UM ESTRANHO NA MAIOR CARA DE PAU!!... SUA...

E ambos olharam para porta, para a cara de dois soldados desconcertados com aquilo.

- NÃO VE?! DANDO MAIS UM SHOW!!! É POR ISSO Q EU NÃO DEVIA TER ME CASADO COM VOCE!!

- POIS EU QUERO O DIVORCIO!!...

Ele se esquivou do vaso em sua direção e pulou contra a esposa, puxando-a pelo pulso.

- VAMOS EMBORA AGORA.. NÃO AGUENTO MAIS PASSAR VERGONHA ...

Ela chorava lagrimas de crocodilo, e ele olhou com altivez para os soldados.

- O QUE VOCES ESTAO OLHANDO? NÃO SABEM SER INDELICADO SE METER EM ASSUNTOS CONJUGAIS.. SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE....

E saiu arrastando a comparsa, q batia nas suas costas com a mão livre e gritava obscenidades.

Dentro do carro, ambos sorriram com a performance, crível com certeza.. Pois, ela já tinha sido arrastada de fora do salão por ele mesmo. Era apenas mais um detalhe de uma marido ciumento e sua Desdemôna.

Tomaram o microfilme, guardando-o dentro do brinco dela.

A localização estava feita. Agora deviam traçar um plano e avisar os aliados. A partida seria ao raiar do novo dia.

Antes de chegarem ao apartamento, conseguiram que um contato levasse os planos preliminares para o Capitão Chase e o que necessitariam de extra pra missão. Assim como o novo ponto de encontro. Cameron sabia q ele entenderia o que ela estava falando, mais ninguém. Vantagens dos trabalhos anteriores.

Ao se assegurarem que o apartamento estava seguro, iniciou-se a correria dentro daquelas paredes para dar conta do recado. Tudo foi estudado e discutido, e definido. O mapa estava rabiscado. Ela ficou encantada de como ele conseguia ter soluções tão geniais, e ele ficou observando o quanto de experiência tinha aquela jovem. Ele também estava encantado... Ou melhor, enfeitiçado.

Mas cada qual tentava manter a pose.

Como na hora de dormir. Ao voltar para o quarto, ela encontra um lorde muito bem apoderado da cama de casal.

- Você não quer me dizer que eu que vou dormir naquele sofá?!!.. Eu..? Como a minha perna?!!... Minha idade?!!... – ele se defendia do olhar dela-... Ademais esta mais frio pra lá..

A ultima parte era a única coisa verdadeira ali. O apartamento estava gelado, mesmo sendo de alta casta, ainda era uma terra tomada e numa guerra. Não havia carvão para o dia todo.

- Eu não vou dormir pra lá... – ela estava decidida no pé da cama-....

- Então... – e ele sorriu malicioso, apontando para o lugar ao seu lado no leito-...

Ela engoliu o susto. Tomou seu melhor ar de indiferença.

- Que assim seja...

House não conseguiu esconder o assombro.

- Quer que eu faça uma cortina entre a gente?... Ou coloque umas almofadas entre... – ele tentou brincar...

- Por que? – ela o olhou em desafio- .. Você tem medo de não resistir a proximidade?

- ... Ah.. Por favor capitã... – ele falou com desdém -....

- Então.. Boa noite...

A luz foi apagada. E ele tentava lembrar como se respirava mesmo. Era um mecanismo natural do corpo, mas parecia que o corpo dele tinha se esquecido o procedimento. Ela estava de costas pra ele, com os olhos bem abertos e tentando fazer o fôlego parecer adormecido. Sentia suas costas queimarem de ansiedade. Maldita proximidade. Ela sentia a presença dele.

Ela gemeu de dor. Muito mais forte do que precisava, ainda estava sensível com o ferimento, porem já tinha passado pior.

- Você está bem?- ..ele disse muito mais rápido que ela imaginava-...

Cameron demorou a responder. E ele aproximou a mão pelos lençóis, chegando a alguns centímetros de onde os cabelos dela jaziam.

Ela sentia frio. Apertava bem as cobertas pra diminuir aquilo. Não tinha outra saída, tudo que ela tinha achado de mantas, cobertas e etc estavam sob aquela cama. E assim, sem saber como, o pesadelo voltou.

Não conseguia escapar. A dor. A dor. E as risadas ao fundo. Logo ela perdeu os sentidos.

Um grito encheu o quarto. Ela tremia compulsivamente. Sentiu quando um corpo se aproximou dela, ficou na defensiva.. E ouviu uma voz familiar que a acalmava e a envolvia... Dormiu.

O médico observava aquele anjo dormir. Ela tinha se acalmado depois que ele a abraçou forte... "Allisson, você está segura... Confie em mim"...

Tinha funcionado. Ele repetira o mantra até senti-la parar de tremer.

Ele não conseguia desvencilhar o corpo do dela. Podia acordá-la. E alem disso, não o queria. Ela era tão irresistível. O que acontecera? ...

Sentia o calor dela. O cheiro sensual dela. Pousou um beijo nos cabelos dela e a abraçou mais forte. Sentiu que ela se aninhava mais no seu peito e a mão não afrouxava de seu pescoço.

_Ele festejava, havia finalmente música nas ruas e vida. Ele chorava por nao acreditar que estava vivendo aquele dia.. Esperança.. A guerra estava no fim.. Os homens beijavam as mulheres numa mostra de afeiçao nunca antes permitida pelos bons costumes, mas era a volta da esperança que se celebrava e isso justificava a obcenidade. As cores da bandeira estavam por todos os lados, e os nomes dos companheiros de luta eram ouvidos. Ele se esforçava para saber a sorte dos seus, onde estariam? Como estariam? Que barbaridades haviam passado? Estariam vivos? Uma culpa de sobrevivente lhe amargou a voz, e ele chorou mais uma vez por ser o unico ali. Uma moça passou e lhe beijou a boca. E ele sentiu a vida que nao queri ser esquecida de novo. E voltou a sorrir. Ele precisava viver. _

_Ela estava sentada naquela parada de trem que haviam combinado. Olhava para as proprias maos e nao as reconhecia. As roupas dançavam em seu corpo e seu cabelo voltava a crescer desordenado. Ela apertava a mao da pequena criança ao seu lado e alisava o pouco cabelo que tinha, nao sabia o que aquela tatuagem no pulso iria lhe causar no futuro, nem todas as dimençoes do que tinham feito aquele pequeno ser. Ela tinha medo, ela nao o via. O dia era aquele, o encontro iria ser ali, assim tinham combinado, mas nao via a figura de quem tinha amado. Apesar dos sorrisos ali, havia um cheiro constante de morte. _

_Ele sentia todos aqueles corpos sobre ele, o gosto da terra na boca e o alemao sendo gritado em ordens desconexas. O liquido quente e viscoso escorria de seu corpo ou eram de outros ou eram de todos que estavam ali naquela cova comum. Os corpos se amontoavam, e mesmo cantando vitoria no fronte contrario, ali havia uma grande derrota para a humanidade. Os seres humanos ja nao tinham valor. Ele morria sozinho. _

_Ela chorava, chorava ajoelhada ao chao por ver as bandeiras aliadas que se aproximavam. Tantos meses de privaçao e guerrilha, medo e terror, saudades e fé... Ela tinha sobrevivido e era a unica coisa que ela pensava agora. Nao sabia quem agradecer nem como. Mas era um momento que mudava tudo. Pensou em quantos havia visto morrerem e se sacrificarem por aquilo, e resistir ao frio, a fome, a solidao e as cicatrizes da alma. Abraçou seus companheiros na comemoraçao. Era um novo começo. _

_Ele ouvia o radio, e nao apenas a noticias maquiadas, mas as verdadeiras noticias. Tudo estava perdido e ele sabia que nao podia lavar as maos do sangue que havia derramado, nao havia barganha nem perdao para que ele havia visto e permitido. E ele nao as queria também. "A historia é feita pelos vencedores". Era a máxima verdade, se a bandeira vermelha tremulasse no final, eram outros que seriam julgados pelas atrocidades da guerra, e se poderia contar o que se passou como se quisesse. Ele nao levaria a culpa por tudo nem seria humilhado.O erro fora mexer com o fronte leste, sem ter todo o fronte oeste organizado e dominado. Ele saudou o estandarte com a caveira, tomou a bebida apenas de uma vez. Tirou sua pistola e explodiu a propria cabeça. _

_Ela desembarcara na Normandia, lutara ate o fim pois nao tinha mais nada a perder.. Voltara para aquele continente para dar fim a toda aquela tragedia, e as memorias lhe recordavam que nao podia falhar. Mesmo que seu governo zombasse das mulheres na guerra em propagandas ditas patrioticas, e nao lhe desse o mesmo credito que os russos, ingleses e franceses davam as suas compatriotas nas forças armadas, ela estava ali escrevendo a historia. Nao havia baton nem vaidade em si, apenas uma adrenalina louca correndo-lhe as veias focando apenas na sua auto preservaçao e que Nike estaria do lado deles no final. _

_Ele nao aguentava mais aquela burocracia toda e manobras para dar soluçao a uma guerra sem sentindo. Pelo o que já se havia comprometido, a humanidade nao tinha mais salvaçao. Nem ele. A cidade queimara diversas vezes e nada mais era como antes. Nem mesmo ele. Ele abria a carteira mais uma vez e retirava a foto dela. Onde estaria? Estaria bem? Por que nao tinha nenhuma noticia?Concordara em ficar ali apenas para descobrir sobre ela.... Nao suportava mais ter esperanças... Apenas sentia paz quando pensava que ela tinha morrido sem dor, e nao tinha caido nas maos dos inimigos por muito tempo. Os dias "A", "B", "C", "D", "E", "F" tinham se sucedido e ele apenas movia as peças do tabuleiro reunido com os outros estrategistas. Seus pensamentos estavam com ela, aquilo o fazia continuar a viver. _

_Ela agarrou tudo que podia, sabia que a vingança seria rápida se nao fugisse logo. Escondeu as joias e o dinheiro, podia comprar seu passe com aquilo ou com todas as informaçoes que agora sabia. Ela valia muito no sucesso ou no fracasso de quem fosse. Tinha feito o que qualquer um faria em sua posiçao, lutar para sobreviver seja qual seja as cartas. Nao se orgulhava, mas fora preciso. E ela nao sabia se seria compreendida. Talvez fosse apenas hipocrisia, porque ela fizera a escolha. Um medo cruel sufocou-a. Ela olhou pra fora, cobriu a cabeça e saiu. Tinha que encontra-lo. _

_Ele fora encontrado por seus companheiros. Tinha sido enterrado com honras militares que nem poderia ter tido para um estrangeiro, e a muito tempo já era considerado um irmao. Eles brindaram com vodka e algumas palavras melancolicas. Seus documentos tinham sido recolhidos, assim como a medalha que segurava no fim de tudo. Eles tinham reconhecido, ele estava buscando-a. Isso rendeu algumas lagrimas para aquele povo sentimental e mais um brinde barulhento. Era um bom camarada. Tinham lutado junto com eles, ele e ela, na 1ª vitoria sobre o exercito nazista. A vitoria gelada que mudara o rumo da guerra, e o ocidente depois minimizou apenas por ter sido do lado errado da "cortina". Morrera como vivera, lutando pelo que acreditara. Da sua maneira. _

Acordara assombrada com o que sonhara. Já nao era o pesadelo de seu passado. Seu coraçao batia rapido. Sua mente tentava assimilar as cenas pouco definidas. Sentiu que lhe abraçavam o corpo, levou algum tempo para entender.

Estava enroscada no corpo dele, nao tinha mais frio, corava ao se ver assim e nao cederia ao impulso de se afastar. Ele acariciou seus ombros e a confortou como faria com uma criança. Ela nao quis confessar que estava bem acordada. Avançou com a perna dobrada sobre o corpo dele, pousando o seio direito no torax dele e a mao em seu pescoço. Tinha o corpo colado agora sobre ele e sentia a pulsaçao dele enloquecer. A respiraçao dele era pesada. Ela nao abrira os olhos. Nao sabia qual era a reaçao dele, até o momento de senti-la.

A escuridao do quarto era seu alibi. Moveu seu corpo como moveria sonhando ou nao, apenas se ajeitando mais, pensando como aquele homem arrancava uma reaçao dela assim, tao ousada. Ela ja nao se importava com nada. Queria te-lo nem que se arrependesse totalmente ao raiar do sol.

Sentiu a mao dele afastar seus cabelos e puxar-lhe o queixo. Sabia que mesmo que abrisse os olhos, nao o veria. Porem nao o fez. Sentiu apenas o quente dos labios dele nos seus e respondeu mandando as favas os protocolos.

As maos dele lhe puxavam pela cintura mais para cima, tornando o beijo mais abrupto. Ela escorregava as suas maos para dentro da roupa dele, sentindo a pele, agarrando-se ainda mais a ele.

Ele contornou a nadega dela, levantando a roupa de dormir sem floreios, agarrando a carne dela e pressionando-a mestre de todos os segredos. Como se respirava mesmo?

House esqueceu de toda a lógica e de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo... Como acontecera... Que importava? Ele sabia que seria assim. Estava perdido naquele corpo e o cheiro dela lhe fazia escravo da sua vontade. Afastou o que ainda lhe impedia, trouxe-a mais para perto e ouviu o gemido dela colado no seu ouvido a cada vez que seu corpo movia.

Cameron localizava um bom lugar na cama para posicionar sua mao, para servir de apoio logo atras das suas costas e continuar a oscilar o corpo contra ao dele. Ele avançou sobre ela, derrubando-a mais sobre a cama, e ela o abraçou ligeiramente com as pernas. Ele novamente a beijou e ela tomou-lhe a mao e pouso-a sobre seus seios. Ele nao se fez de rogado.

Ele gozou pois nao havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. E a acompanhou até senti-la estremecer. Ficaram alguns minutos saboreando o que acontecera. Ele acomodou-a sobre seu corpo e assim adormeceu. Nao pensou em nada.

Ela agora detestava aquela cumplice sombria, pois gostaria de ver a face dele. Passou os dedos pelo rosto de seu comparsa e assim adormeceu.

O sol estava alto, o barulho da cidade era alarmante, e ela nao estava mais na cama.

Ele tinha certeza que nao imaginara o que acontecera.

Tomou os papeis da localizaçao do alvo, anotou algumas coisas em seu caderno, e sentiu que precisava de um café bem forte pra começar o dia. Nao queria pensar em mais nada.

Mas nao conseguia.


End file.
